starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Teebo
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Endor | vader = Warok | moeder = Batcheela | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Chief Ewok Warrior | species = Ewok | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,32 meter 50 kilogram | haarkleur = Grijs, Zwart, Bruin | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Bijl | vervoer = | affiliatie = Bright Tree Village, Rebel Alliance | era = }} Teebo was één van de Ewok leiders die tijdens de Battle of Endor ten strijde trok tegen het Galactic Empire. Biografie Teebo was de zoon van Warok en Batcheela en het broer van Malani. In zijn jeugd had Teebo een bruine vacht en droeg hij een paarse kap met een veer. Teebo was één van de beste vrienden van Wicket en Kneesaa. Samen beleefden ze talloze avonturen waaronder het redden van Kneesaa over de Rainbow Bridge, de verschillende confrontaties met de Duloks en Morag en een avontuur op Mount Sorrow. Teebo had een oogje op Latara en toen ze hem kuste in het Coral Castle van King Elbo sloeg Teebo helemaal tilt. thumb|left|210px|Teebo in zijn jeugd Teebo was ook geïnteresseerd in magie en Logray aanvaardde Teebo als zijn leerling. Toen Teebo ouder werd, kreeg hij een zwarte vacht met grijze strepen. Hij droeg een bijl als wapen en droeg de schedel van een Gurreck als hoofddeksel, versierd met Churi veren. Teebo stond gekend als een poëet, muzikant en dromer die vaak naar de sterrenhemel keek. Hij had een mystieke band met de natuurkrachten en vermoedelijk was Teebo Force Sensitive. Naast een dromer was Teebo ook een praktisch denker waardoor hij snel een oplossing kon bedenken. In 4 ABY was Teebo de belangrijkste krijger geworden in Bright Tree Village. Hij werd ook een lid van Chirpa’s Advisory Council en was de jongste Ewok die ooit deze eer te beurt viel. Toen het Galactic Empire op Endor landde, overlegde Teebo vaak met Lumat hoe ze de bezetters het best konden te grazen nemen. Teebo was één van de Ewoks die de Heroes of Yavin gevangennam in een valstrik met een net. Toen de Heroes of Yavin later werden vrijgelaten in het Bright Tree Village, kreeg Teebo de volle laag van R2-D2’s Electropod Shock. Artoo schoot Teebo in zijn achterwerk met zijn elektronische lading. thumb|right|250px|Teebo speelt muziek Tijdens de Battle of Endor vocht Teebo dapper mee aan de zijde van de Rebel Alliance. Op het einde van het gevecht, vierde hij samen feest met zijn oude en nieuwe vrienden en speelde hij muziek op de drums. Toen Logray werd vervangen als sjamaan werd echter Paploo en niet Teebo zijn opvolger. Achter de Schermen *Teebo werd gespeeld door Jack Purvis *In Star Wars: Ewoks spraken Eric Peterson en James Cranna de stem in van Teebo *Vreemd genoeg droeg Teebo in de Ewok cartoons een bruine vacht in plaats van de zwartgrijze vacht uit de film. Teebo lijkt ook veel jonger in de cartoon dan in de film. Mogelijk werden Teebo en Paploo omgewisseld in de cartoons. *In 'Tag Teams' werd Teebo's grootte bijgesteld. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *Star Wars: Ewoks *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Marvel Ewoks *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Ewoks